


An Engaging Christmas

by Wendymypooh



Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Phoebe's gift from Cole is one she will never forget.Written for Fandom Stocking in 2016





	

An Engaging Christmas  
Halliwell Manor was decorated inside and out with sparkling bright lights, pine garlands and wreaths, mistletoe, and other decorations. Inside the Victorian home owned by the Charmed Ones, festive holiday music played on the stereo, the tantalizing aroma of baked good filled the air, as well as the sound of many voices merrily chatting with one another. 

Phoebe Halliwell, decked out in a skintight red sequined gown, nibbled daintily on a frosted sugar cookie as she glanced around her. Her eyes traveled over the hundred or so party attendees, all dressed to the nines in multi-hued attire, and wondered where her boyfriend Cole Turner had disappeared to. 

She had seen him arrive at the manor a short time earlier, but she had been dancing with her brother-in-law Leo at the time. Since she had dragged Leo onto the dance floor, she couldn’t very well abandon him in the middle of the song they were dancing to. 

But she was anxious to see Cole. He had given her no hint on what he had gotten her for Christmas and she was dying of curiosity. As a child she had often gotten into trouble by her mom and Grams for snooping around the house for birthday and Christmas presents. 

“Phoebe?” 

She turned to see Cole standing beside her. He was dressed in a dark suit, his hair slicked back, and looked sexy as hell. 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Phoebe smiled at him. 

“Here I am. “Cole drew her into his arms and kissed her. 

“Mmm…” Phoebe sighed as the kiss ended. “You’re forgiven for being late.” 

“Good.” Cole took her by the hand and led her toward the staircase. 

“We have guests Cole.” Phoebe protested, but she didn’t stop him from leading her into their bedroom. 

He paused outside the closed door to slip a hand over her eyes, much to Phoebe’s surprise, and then opened the door. Cole propelled Phoebe forward into their room before closing the door behind them and removing his hand from her eyes. 

Phoebe blinked, taking in the multitude of lighted candles that had been placed sporadically around the room. The flickering light cast the room in a romantic glow. On the dresser set a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket. Beside it were two crystal goblets. 

“This is beautiful Cole.” Phoebe said, turning to face him. “Is this what you were doing when you disappeared after your arrival here tonight?”

“Yes.” Cole got down on one knee and took out a black velvet jeweler’s box from his pocket. “Phoebe, you turned my world upside down the moment you came into it. You tempt me, challenge me, and make me want to be the best man a half-demon like me could be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, fighting demons, and loving each other. Phoebe, will you marry me?” 

Phoebe felt tears well up in her eyes as emotion swelled within her. Marriage. Cole was asking her to marry him. She didn’t know if she was ready to be a wife yet, but she knew she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

“Yes Cole, I’ll marry you.” She told him happily, her voice hoarse with emotion. 

Cole’s anxious eyes lit up with joy as he slipped the 1 carat heart shaped diamond onto her ring finger. Then he rose to his feet and swept her into his arms for a passionate kiss. 

The Christmas party going on downstairs was forgotten as the newly engaged couple were swept away by their love for one another.


End file.
